Heat Haze Agency
by Alice39
Summary: Heat Haze Agency, the infamous entertainment agency which had produce numerous stars is starting their first ever idol search! A group of lucky people will be picked out but can anyone meet the standards and pass?
1. The Biggest Announcement in History

Heat Haze Agency

* * *

Chapter 1

**The Biggest Announcement in History**

* * *

A/N: I just got the idea of an agency AU.

* * *

Models, photographers, idols and all sorts of different veterans and newcomers alike know of the infamous Heat Haze Agency. Glamour, mystery, and appeal, there isn't any other agency in the world that can measure up to the standards that this multimedia agency. There were only a few elite members that compose of its boards as well as managers and stars alike. Yet despite this, the agency has managed to become one of the fastest-rising agency as well as produce high-caliber stars.

Among them, four stars shone the brightest. They were the pioneer stars who each had mastery in different fields despite their flexibility amongst activities. It was rumored far and wide about this so called "The Big Four".

The first one was a blue-haired, blue-eyed female who goes by the screen name Ene. She was petite and outspoken, and had fans all over the world for her many accomplishments. Even amongst the elites, she was one of the most talented and was a known prodigy of different trades. She was also part of the "Top Ten Most Eligible Bachelorette of the Decade". Aside from that, she was also a host to many popular shows, given series one after another. She was also the agency's main promoter as well as the social media manager. There had been rumors that she was one of the higher-ups in the agency and that she was also the one who screened the people who apply to their agency.

The second one was a white-haired, red-eyed male who goes by the screen name Konoha. He was nice, friendly and approachable though at times, distant and confusing. He was also dubbed as the "Most Eligible Bachelor" from different magazines and channels for his competence, handsome looks, and undisclosed but great wealth. There are many females who are after him, though he had no comment on such rumors. Aside from his popularity, Konoha was also a gifted photographer who had the eye for both beauty and talent. Even then, he is still a sought-after model by different supermodel agency both for his natural good looks and his charm.

The third one was a ginger-head female with beaming beautiful hazel eyes who was Momo. Popularly known as Momo-chan by both fans and normal people alike, she is the number one idol. A super idol, it was rumored that wherever she goes, her fans will crowd after. It was tales around the business that she was blessed with the gift to captivate and take peoples hearts and with her full houses, best-selling albums which get out of stock the day it's released, and the posters of her everywhere, everyone agrees with that inclination. She had a cheerful disposition and was the best in singing and performing amongst all other stars, be it in their agency or no.

The fourth one was rumored to be their 'founder'. This person was a girl with dark brown hair with dark eyes that match and she was Ayano. Despite not participating much in more active events like the other three, Ayano was the best when it comes to spotting potential and managing talents. She was soft-spoken and her thoughts are in the right place, some others even commenting that she can be the so-called 'mother' of the agency. With her gentle personality and amiable smile, she was named an angel by her fans. Aside from that, her father is the part of the board of Heat Haze Agency.

* * *

One unexpected day, televisions and the viewers all around Japan had been properly shocked when the Haze Channel, part of Heat Haze Agency, called for a live press conference for everyone to see. What's more unnatural is that in this press conference, all of the "Big Four" were present and were currently sitting with their respective mic.

Konoha, famed model and photographer, was dressed in one of his more formal wears which was a black polo in his white blazer with a plain yellow tie. He was currently sitting in the right edge. Tapping his mic absently, he sleepily gave a greeting, which was responded very enthusiastically by many female fans, "Hello."

Momo, super idol and international star sensation, was dressed in one of her costume outfits, a short orange dress with a black belt and buttons in the middle. She was seated in the left edge. She blinked her eyes for a few seconds before she stood up and, mic in front of her mouth, shouted, "Hello, everyone!"

The waves of applause was ear-splitting and there were cheers from literally everyone, the viewers and the lucky ones who managed to be part of the press conference.

Ayano, manager extraordinaire and in all her angelic presence, was dressed in a simple white dress that was both cute and fashionable. Beside Momo, she tapped on her mic once and gave a serene smile as she greeted, "Goodmorning, everyone."

"Yep," Ene, infamous entertainment prodigy, was seated in between Ayano and Konoha and was wearing a dark blue dress that fell an inch above her knees. She gave one of her trademark smiles as she nodded her head, "This really is a fine morning."

The stage was set, the audience were too. The four looked at each other with different reactions. From Konoha, his slight sleepiness. From Momo, her cheerful giddiness. From Ayano, her amiable nervousness and from Ene, her small anticipation.

A few introductions were made and the statement that came next resounded loudly and explosively all around Japan as together, all four of them announced, "Heat Haze Agency is opening their first ever idol search!"

It almost felt like Japan had an earthquake what with every single person's loud response.

* * *

A/N: This is an AU. Aside from that, more details on the next chapter! Review about what you think and what you wanna see. Also, I've decided alternating between this story and Autumn's Rhapsody every other week. Which means that both stories will have two updates per month unless there's a special occasion. Thank you everyone and please don't hesitate to ask questions. Read, review and subscribe :D


	2. Stoic, Sadistic Bosses and Irritating Pr

Heat Haze Agency

* * *

Chapter 2

**Stoic, Sadistic Bosses and Irritating Producers**

* * *

A/N: ...God, all your reviews were simply unexpected and very, very kind. I hope that I don't disappoint anyone with this chapter but if I do, well, this is how I write stuffs so yeah. Thanks for all the support. Much love to all of you!

* * *

The four of them, despite the fact that they had expected it, was still overwhelmed at the hysterical reaction and excitement from everyone who was watching them. Despite that - and the slight tremor that accompanied it - the four decided to continue on forward. Ene was the first to recover, giving a grin as she commented as she turned her mic on, "What a reaction!"

"Yeah," Konoha murmured as he blinked his little red eyes a few times as he added quietly so that only the four of them can hear, "The tremor was... Unexpected."

"Hahaha," Momo turned her mic on, and then she gave the crowd a beaming smile as she cheered, "You guys are so excited~"

Ayano nodded as she looked at the reaction of the crowds observantly. Deciding to turn on her mic too, she declared, "That was quite the nice reaction indeed."

"Uh-huh," Konoha absent-mindedly agreed - he turned his mic back on - he bobbed his head and when the audience - the ladies especially - started making a lot of noise, even more than before, he stared at the audience and added, "Please keep it down."

As everyone finally kept quiet, Ayano cleared her throat softly and professionally added, much to the audiences' and viewers' surprise, "Well that's all for today, we will have two more press conferences. One will be held exactly a week from now to give more details and answer questions. The third and final conference's details will also be announced at that time."

There was commotion in the room, from excited cheers to grumbled disappointments. Ene tapped her mic, silencing the crowd and gave a cheerful chuckle as she stated, "We'll see you all again next week!"

"We hope that you'll attend the next time, too." Konoha said in his apathetic tone, giving the audience his first and final smile for that press conference.

"Well then," Momo gave a small cheer and added a small wink as she stated, "That's all for today."

In eerie synchrony, the four of them stood up. Well, not too much synchronized. Konoha was walking beside Ene who was mumbling something to him as they both give their fans sideway glances and smiles, Ayano walked delicately as she followed and gave small smiles to her fans and Momo was signing autographs that were sent on her way to the escape van.

Today was, to say at least, eventful indeed.

* * *

On a lit room, there were six figures that were sitting around a long rectangular table. Scattered in the table's sides were eight chairs but two of them were vacant at the moment. Four superstars that were divided in pairs were placed in opposite chairs.

Konoha, who had changed from the clothes he had early on, was in between sleeping and half-heartedly listening to the other two figures in the room which weren't with them a while ago. Ene, who had changed into a more casual wear of a large blue hoodie and shorts, was looking at the two figures in exasperation and rage. Momo, still in the orange dress from earlier on because she had to sign more autographs, was checking her phone for updates and such. Ayano, who simply changed into a casual shirt and skirt, was the only one who truly listened.

There was casual and tense silence and Ene heaved a sigh and glared at the scruffy, brown haired man with glasses and bluntly stated, "What the hell is wrong with you, Kenjirou-san?"

"Urk," the man in question simply avoided looking at her and was currently directing his attention to sheets of paper which was in the table. He monotonously stated, "Well, we thought that it was a pretty good idea and all, so..."

"It is a good idea," Momo spoke up from her seat as she kept her phone and lounged on her chair. Looking between Ene and Kenjirou, she added, "But I agree with Ene-chan."

"Thank you Momo!" Ene immediately gave a beaming smile at the girl who was seated opposite her. She added, "It's good to know that I'm not the only one who's not fine with this kind of situation, thanks to a certain someone."

The certain someone grumbled and Kenjirou added, "Stop being a diva, Ene, it's-"

"Ene's not a diva." Konoha said as his red eyes met Kenjirou's brown eyes, entering the conversation and getting out of his state of sleepiness. He added, "Tateyama-san."

Ene simply looked at Konoha, who in return simply shrugged as he sat back. Ayano noticed the awkward tension in the air and gave a small cough before she directed her attention to her father then to the last figure in the room, "Please stop making problems for us, father. But Azami-san, what do you think of this situation?"

"It's quite enjoyable." The last person in the room stated with a straight face and everyone in the room looked at her strangely. The girl met the stares with her resilient red eyes and added, "Besides, I have trust that you four, my handpicked stars - the old fart not included - will be able to do something good with this opportunity."

"Fine, if Azami-san says so." Ene said as she stood a little bit straighter in her chair. She looked at everyone else - glared at a certain scruffy man's direction - and started, "So how do you think we should start? Anyone?"

"I thought of something!" Momo stood up unexpectedly, her hands accidentally banging the table in the process and it snapped a certain white-haired someone - who had dozed somewhere in between the conversation - to waking up. Ignoring that, she beamed as she added, "How about we make a talent search with four of us as judges?"

"That's a good idea!" Ayano affirmed as she nodded her head and took out a tablet in the process to take down some notes while Ene simply took Konoha's phone and started recording the meeting. The black haired girl looked thoughtful for a moment before she suggested, "But an unlimited number of participants would not only be tiring but perhaps futile as well. How about we limit it to a certain number?"

Before anyone else can answer, Ene voiced out, "One hundred participants."

"Eh?" Kenjirou's mouth formed into a frown as he disagreed, "That's too few of a number of participants. Just with your fanbase alone, it adds up to more than eight million, how can we sate your fans with only a feeble number?"

"This is a talent search not a fan activity." Ene countered with a nonchalant expression as she placed an arm in the table and laid her head there as she added, meeting his eyes with her amused blue eyes, "And a higher number means a higher odd in the entertainment business, that is, if the search isn't a popular one. However, take this into account, Kenjirou-san: only the worthy and exceptional are able to stay. If someone who has both can't even get a slot, then maybe the person is not all that. Determination is a huge factor and I'm sure only the determined ones would be able to get a slot."

"You killed him." Momo said as she looked at Ene with both awe and fear. The girl really had a way with her words, be she calm or violent. Moving her gaze from the nonchalant blue-haired girl to the still gaping producer and finally to the female head whose lips are forming into a small smirk, she asked, "What do you think about it, Azami-san?"

"Our prodigy's logic stands true." Azami simply nodded. She met with all of their eyes as she added, "A word, if I may. I have decided that this will not be covered live nor televised. The setting and location is for the four of you to decide however, I have decided that wherever that room may be, there should always be only five person on the room every turn, which means the four of you and the participant. The auditions for the search would be recorded, but only I and Tateyama - to a certain extent - will be allowed to watch it. Also, I would like each of you to not only vocalize but also to note your observations, clarifications as well as critique for every participant."

* * *

The people in the room continued on to discuss for hours, only to stop as nightfall began to take place. Not expected by the others, Azami dismissed them as she said, "That's all for today. The four of you are expected to make the plans this whole week and I am expecting to have a finalized report on the last day. Tateyama will handle and clear your schedules for the next week for this occasion. Understood?"

Without waiting for any reaction, she stood up and exited the room without giving them any second glance. Kenjirou proceeded to stand up next and he looked at the others with a grin, "Good luck with this, young ones!"

With point-blank direct hit, Ene threw a bottle in his head as she glared at him. The older man only gave a laugh as he added, "Save your energy for the work, feisty. And Ayano, you're coming with me home tonight?"

Ayano nodded in the middle of clearing up her things. Momo, who was beside her, cleared up her items messily in her bag. She looked at Ayano and asked, "Can you drop me off to Shintaro's apartment on the way?"

"You're going to stay there tonight, Momo-chan?" Ayano asked as she momentarily stopped and Momo nodded. Kenjirou had also gone out of the room in the event and Ayano looked at the other two who were still lounging at the chair and she offered, "Do you want me to drop the two of you off, too?"

Ene was about to say something when Konoha bluntly said, "I'm taking her home."

"Ooohhh." Momo gave the two a small smirk as her eyes gleamed excitedly and she teased, "A date, is it?"

"As if, we all know that we have too much work to even consider it." Ene said as light pink dusted her cheeks. She turned to Konoha and added, "We live near each other seeing as we had been acquaintances before all this entertainment business so we almost always go home together."

Momo gave a teasing smile. "You know what they say, childhood friends-"

"Will be together forever, is it?" Konoha cut her off as he completed the statement, and he stood up and prepared his things. Konoha stared at Momo's eyes - which in turn made her face heat up a bit, this IS Konoha after all - and added, "That's what I've been telling Ene but she keeps on brushing it off."

"Too much information," Ene grumbled and gave a laugh as she saw Momo blushing a bit from Konoha's stare down. Oh well, it seems like even Momo who had been working for them for years was still a little dazed when Konoha's like that. She tapped Konoha in the shoulder and muttered, "Let's go."

Pair by pair, the four of them filed out of the room and as the door was closed, it seemed that a paper fell from one of their bags and big catlike eyes were wide open as it gave a grin and take it. Minutes after, it went out of the unlocked small window and using some kind of advanced pick-locking, managed to lock it back.

* * *

A/N: I didn't know how this happened, I feel sick because of the bipolar weather here and I don't know, this just... Happened. I was also surprised that I managed to write a two thousand words chapter without realizing it. I'm also not sure if this was in character or out of character but this is how I envision them in these situations. Hope this was nice, read, review and subscribe.


	3. Annoying Kids and Unspeakable Names

Heat Haze Agency

* * *

Chapter 3

**Annoying Kids and Unspeakable Names**

* * *

A/N: I seriously love every single one of you! Yayy for new chapter!

* * *

"That old man is such a useless jerk!" Ene seethed as she ranted on, looking at the road in front of them from her passenger seat with a glare. She added, "I really don't understand why he HAD to be our producer. If only he wasn't Ayano's dad and Azami-san's not there or I would have punched him in the face-"

Konoha cut her off as he patted her head with his arm, the other one concentrated on driving. He said in that gentle, familiar voice of his, "Calm down, Takane."

"Hmpf." Ene looked down as soon as she heard her real name from Konoha's mouth. A name that she hasn't used for ages. And a name that she won't use anymore. After all, she's Ene now. There was silence in the car and Ene gave a wistful smile as she nostalgically commented, "It's been a long time since I used that name ah."

"Yeah." A faint smile was placed on the white-haired boy's lips as he glanced sideways towards her and returned his attention to the road afterwards. He mused, "Ne, shall we eat out tonight?"

"Mhmm?" Ene looked at him and said, "Sure. But let's drop off at our apartments first. Let's get changed with some wigs so that the paparazzi and fans won't hound us."

"No." Konoha replied unexpectedly, which made Ene looked at him curiously. He pulled towards the driveway of a familiar favorite restaurant and then he met Ene's blue eyes with his red ones and he said, "I want to try going as us for once. Please."

"Wha..." Ene's words escaped her lips as she met his puppy look and looking at everywhere but him, she puffed her cheeks and murmured, "Fine, just this once."

"Thank you." Konoha smiled at him and Ene sighed inwardly, she really has a weak spot for this boy. When Ene was about to get out of his car, he gave a silly smile as he offered, "No, I'll open it for you."

Momentarily stunned and flushing at Konoha, Ene got out with Konoha opening the door for her and she commented, "Turning up the charm already, Kokonose?"

Konoha looked a little unpleasantly surprised at the name and it seemed like everything was drained out from him as he muttered, "Um."

"You still hate that name mhm," Ene stated with a small, sad smile. She held Konoha's hands and placed cheeks as she murmured into it, "Don't worry about it anymore, Konoha. If you want to forget it, forget it. I will never ever leave you, understand that?"

Konoha smiled as he continued to let his hands be caressed by Ene's cheeks and he looked at the girl with eyes that looked almost tearful. He was about to say something but was interrupted by a shout.

"Ahh!" A female voice was heard shouting, just a few feet away from their direction. At this, Ene let go of Konoha's hands, resulting in the boy to tearing up. The unknown girl ran to them, with a boy of her age following. She gave an excited grin as she looked at the two and said, "You guys are Konoha and Ene right?! That announcement was just so cooool!"

"Thanks," Ene said as she patted the girl's hair and ruffled the boy's hair, which resulted into the latter huffing indignantly. She gave a smile as she asked, "You've heard of us, ah?"

"Yep," the girl's eyes were almost beaming. She continued to rant on fangirlishly as she added, "Konoha is just the most perfect, dreamy guy in existence! And Ene-chan, I just want to be like you when I grow up."

Konoha mumbled something like 'Ene's actually a pretty unique exception,' but kept it to himself when he felt the blue-haired girl's glare. He smiled at the children instead and patted both of their shoulders as he commented, "That's nice."

"Hmph," the light-haired boy crossed his arms as he muttered, "I don't know any of you."

"What are you saying, Hibiya?" The girl gave a small smirk as she dropped a personal information on him, "I wonder which of us is the die-hard fan of Headphone Actor?"

"Uh-whatever Hiyori-chan!" The boy almost shouted in indignation. He pointed at Ene and shouted, "So what if I like it? At least, the Actor isn't a blue-haired bimbo like this one..!"

There was silence and crickets chirped all around as the light of the streetlights gathered around them flickered. Konoha's eyes gleamed dangerously, Hiyori was close to punching the lights out of the boy and Ene... Surprisingly, Ene just laughed. She looked at him, her eyes currently a familiar red and she flicked the boy's forehead as she grinned, "Well thank you for both complimenting and insulting me, sprout."

At this, the boy just looked confused and then he looked at Konoha's silent dangerous stare to Hiyori's irritated expression to Ene's amused grin and then he gaped, "Wh-what?"

"I'm the Actor, Ene, entertainment prodigy, I go by a lot of names actually," Ene elaborated with an amused smile on her lips. She ignored everyone's reaction and continued on with a grin, "and just now, according to you, a blue haired bimbo."

"I-i can't believe-" Hibiya paused as she made an eerily accurate imitation to his favorite actress and he breathed out, "...oh."

Konoha was about to say something himself but a wave of light was streaming at them, signaling that paparazzi and whoever else has arrived and Ene pulled Konoha back as she whispered, "Let's scram."

She winked at the kids as Konoha nodded and went to the car, starting it on. Just a few seconds before she entered it, she shouted, "Let's meet again, indignant sprout, cute little girl."

They drove off, leaving two very confused fans and hounding media at their wake and a few meters away from that chaos, Ene gave a laugh as she stated, "That was kind of fun."

"But he was insulting you, Ene." Konoha disagreed from his driver's seat, his lips forming into a pout as he glanced at her momentarily.

"Ko-no-ha, konoha," Ene poked his cheeks playfully and she said, "It's normal in this kind of business, alright. Besides, that kid was just tsundere, anyway, hahaha."

Konoha sighed as he gave in and wondered aloud, "Fine but still, I wanted both of us to eat dinner together today."

"You're so spoiled," Ene offhandedly commented with crinkles in her eyes. She glanced at the rearview mirror as she casually suggested, "How about I cook you dinner tonight?"

"Really?" Konoha's expression seemed to lighten up from its dampen state and his eyes were literally beaming as he glanced towards her. He repeated it, excitement dripping in his statement, "Really, Ene?"

"Hai." Ene nodded her head and then she gave him a smile as she said, "We can't eat out tonight but maybe I can cook you something for once. I don't think that it can beat eating out but-"

"No, no, it's great." The car weaved through the highway with astounding speed, signaling Konoha's joy and then he suggested, "Cook negima for me?"

"Sure-" Ene's eyes widened as her jaw dropped, "Don't go crashing into cars!"

* * *

"But honestly," Momo looked between her brother and her friend and then she gave out a squeal as she said, "I bet Ene and Konoha are dating!"

"Stop your irritating seal-like noises," Shintaro commented as he pulled her sister towards the gate to their house. He looked over at Ayano and nodded to her, "Thanks for bringing her home, Ayano."

"Geeez!" Momo crossed her arms as soon as she managed to detach herself from Shintaro and then her lips formed into a pout as she shook her head, "At least try to be nice and invite Ayano-san for tea or something."

"Uh, right." Shintaro placed his hands in his pockets and almost casually looked up to meet with Ayano's eyes as he offered, "Want to go in?"

In the background, Momo can be heard muffling her snickers and laughter but Ayano pointedly ignored it and decided to bow her head as she said, "I'll take your offer for another time, Shintaro-kun. My father's waiting for me in the car after all."

Without waiting for any reply, Ayano turned around and ran to where her father is in top speed. Momo, on the other hand, patted her brother's shoulder's consolingly as she teased, "At least you tried your best, onii-chan."

There was a remarkable pause and Momo couldn't help but add, "But it seemed your best was not enough."

"Shut up, Momo." Shintaro shrugged off her hand and then turned around, muttering to himself, "Did that devil Takane influenced you or something, geez."

"Takane-san, eh." Momo's face almost dropped as she looked at the night sky. She whispered to no one in particular, "How long has it been since anyone actually called her that mhmm."

Her frown being replaced by a practiced smile, she stormed into her household quite happily as she announced, "Onii-chan, you're cooking dinner tonight~"

A few minutes later, a nervous Momo was running all over their apartment, which - in turn - made his older brother look at her like she just lost her sanity and decided to pry, "What's wrong?"

"My, my notes for this event!" Momo's eyes went large - almost to the point of bawling - and she tried her hardest not to let her gleaming tears drop. She shook her head as an image of a sadistic Azami popped in it and she gaped, "Azami-san is totally going to kill me! She'll torture me, feed me to her snakes, skin out my fle-"

"You're letting your imagination get the best of you." Shintaro cut her off with a sigh. He walked towards her and placed his hand on the top of her head and suggested, "How about you talk to Takane or Ayano about that?"

"It's Ene, not Takane, onii-chan." Momo instinctively corrected. A few seconds after, her bawling stop and she ran towards her room to call on a certain blue-haired sadist.

"Etoo, Ene-chan?" Momo was fiddling with her hair as soon as she had her line connected. When there was a small yawn of response, she cleared her throat and asked, "C-can I copy your notes?"

"Hm?" Momo noted that tonight's Ene wasn't so aggressive and sounded a little bit tired. She immediately thanked all the deities she knew when she heard the affirmative, "Sure."

"Thanks, Ene-chan, I love you!" Momo said as she gave a small squeal of delight and pumped her fists in satisfaction.

"I'll send it to you first thing tomorrow morning," Ene informed her with that dependable - though at times, sadistic - tone of hers. The older girl also commented randomly, "Ahh, it's so hot."

"Of course it is~" Momo laughed from her line as she looked at the stars in the night sky. She continued on, "It is summer after all."

Momo jumped from her place when Ene shouted, "That's it!"

Momo had to recover her ears for a minute before she cautiously asked, "What's it?"

"The theme for our audition." Momo can just picture that triumphant smile on the blue-haired's face. She waited with bated breath as she heard the next statement.

"Never-ending summer."

* * *

A/N: Well isn't that a good theme. Lolll. ANYWAY OMG HEADPHONE ACTOR IS GOING TO BE RELEASED TODAY I CANT EVEN *coughs* so yuh. That's why my KonoEne HaruTaka feels are all over the place in this one. I'm really hoping that the episode will be good. Read, review and subscribe.


End file.
